Super Smash Brothers for 3DSWiiU: A Nostalgia Friend & Brothers
by CharmagneNya
Summary: This is a fan made story of Super Smash Bros. for 3DS & WiiU. It focuses Mega Man became a Newcomer playable character before and his backstory. Mega Man had a two wish; is to remember our childhood, even the forgotten ones & returning his friends (or brothers).


**Super Smash Brothers for 3DS/WiiU: A Nostalgia Friend & Brothers**

Mario & his friends saw Mega Man sat on the bench with a sign written: "Will save the world for E-tanks." Mario said to the driver stop and look up to see on his pocket, which is picture of Mega Man. Luigi said to Mario:

Luigi: "It's him! why won't we join in smash? look, he's just so sad because his father (_creator of Mega Man named Keiji Inafune_) left and some Capcom didn't allow him to more remakes, sequels, even the cancelled games! Please call Sakurai to make him a Nostalgic Newcomer!"  
>Peach: "Luigi's right...Will Sakurai join him as a Newcomer?"<br>Mario: "...Call Sakurai."  
>Luigi: "Yahoo! you are the best, brother!"<br>Peach: "I'm so happy that you always join your old friend..."  
>Mario: Yeah... *Smiles*<p>

3 minutes later... After the call of Sakurai, Mario said to his friends:  
>Mario: "Good News! He's officially become a Newcomer!"<br>Luigi: "FOR REAL?!"  
>Mario: "Yep."<br>Peach: "Oh dear, i'm glad Sakurai confirm him as a Newcomer! thank you Mario..."  
>Mario: "Not a problem...because he is my..."<p>

「**Old Friend**」

Mario set out the car and sat with Mega Man and said:

Mario: "It's good to have you back, old friend."  
>Mega Man: "It's good to be back."<br>Mario: "Just like the old days, eh?"  
>Mega Man: "Yeah, just like old times."<br>Mario: "Will you come and play with us?"  
>Mega Man: "Yeah...i...i wanted fight &amp; play again who those remember me..."<br>Mario: "Yeah, actually it's good news for you; Mr. Sakurai ask you join, as a official member of Super Smash Brothers."  
>Mega Man: "Thanks...but i wanna see my friends..."<br>Mario: "They will, Mr. Sakurai promised you to look your friends. well, what do you say? *Smiles*"  
>Mega Man: "R-really? Okay! *stands up* let's look for my friends!"<br>Mario: "That's a spirit! Here we go!"

They run and look for Mega Man's friends. his friends were actually looking for X, Star Force, Volnutt & .EXE.

Later on, Mario saw X, standing on the beautiful lake. he looks sad that nobody remembers him. Mario run and hurried,

Mario: "X! It's-a-me! Mario!"  
>X: "Oh it's you, you are well-recognize on Nintendo franchise... so what do you want?"<br>Mario: Yeah, about Mega Man...he asked you to go back with him-"  
>X: "...What do you mean? Will Capcom make a toys like us and not making a video game for us?"<br>Mario: "But that's not what i meant to say to you...Mega Man and i wanted to assemble you...Mega Man wished to remember you, even .EXE, Volnutt and Star Force series..."  
>X: "Is that he wished for...? i...i got a same wish..."<p>

X realize how many fans wanted to bring him back and anyone wants to feel nostalgic, even the forgotten fans of him. he smiled to Mario and said:

X: "Alright. so there's a new game of Super Smash Brothers, right?  
>Mario: "Of course! but you better help Mega Man as a Final Smash!<br>X: That would be great. he's like my little brother. So where's Mega Man?  
>Mario: "Well he's-"<p>

Mega Man shouted to Mario and X. He actually brought him back where .EXE, Volnutt & Geo Stellar  
>Mega Man: "Heyyyyyy Ooo~ i brought my friends back!"<br>Geo: "I'll help you out, Bro!" *transformed into a Star Force Armor*  
>Volnutt: "If anyone hurts you easily, i'll shoot them with my Volnutt Buster!"<br>.EXE: : "Let's clean the rivalries you had, brother!"  
>Mega Man: "You guys...thank you so much for coming...you always be my...brothers..."<br>X: "Don't forget me, Little brother!"  
>Mega Man: "X...You came...back to me"<br>Mario: "Everything is all settled! come on and let's go to our Smash Fighting Session"

Luigi, Peach and Zero ran and finally found Mario and Mega Man. he felt exhausted for a while due to his worry and impatient ways. he exhaustively said;

Luigi: "Hey...*pant pant* you finally found them! *collapse and exhausted*  
>Peach: "*Looks down to Luigi* I told you to take one rest, Mr. Sakurai is a good patient; so he wouldn't get mad by the way. of course i brought Zero to tell you one thing."<br>Zero: "*look and X and his Mega Man protagonist* X...Good luck supporting your little brother"  
>X: "Yeah...thanks. we'll do our best!"<br>Mega Man: "Hey, you were going to Smash too?!:  
>Mario: "unfortunately, Sakurai said no."<br>Mega Man: "Aw..."  
>Zero: "It's okay, buddy. i'd like to watch your skills, knowledge and more. Good luck and have fun!"<br>Mega Man: *Smiles* Thank you!  
>Peach: "Mr. Sakura called us for a while before our short rest, He said Zero will go and your family too. everyone invited our Nintendo Family!"<br>Zero: "*Smiles* Yep, we are belong to our Nintendo & Capcom Family."  
>Mario: "Alright everyone! to the car!"<br>All: YEAH!

Mario and friends get inside to the car, as well they chatted what happen the events of Era Mega Man series.

Meanwhile, at the Smash Fighting Session...  
>Sakurai: "Hmmm, i'm glad they were so happy than making toys or albums of Mega Man Series...well. i'm sure his father will meet and forgive him. *Chuckles* now, TIME TO GO BACK TO WORK, TO THE MEGA MAN SET UP MOVE SET!"<p>

Back to the Car, where Mario and his friends have finally arrived to the Smash Fighting Session. Mega Man felt nervous before entering the Smash Fighting Session.

Mega Man: "We made it...i'm getting nervous..."  
>Geo: "No dude! Be brave and forget being nervous!"<br>Volnutt: "He's right! Let's do this, to our fans who forgotten and childhood fans!"  
>.EXE: "I can't wait to help you out, Little brother!"<br>X: "Alright everyone. let us introduce ourselves."

**"We are Mega Man main eponymous protagonist, Shall fight back with our friends & rivalries. to return our bravely, trust, support and more things we can do about our little brother, named MEGA MAN! we are, a super-fighting robot that we will remember us of our name and appearance! In the name of our eponymous protagonist!"**

All Mega Man eponymous protagonist: "YEAH!"  
>Mario: "This is what we called, Nostalgic"<br>Luigi: "mmmmhhmmm! that's right, brotha!"  
>Peach: "I really love you Mario."<br>Zero: "Don't fall on us, X"

Sakurai overheard at the entrance door. he chuckle and impress their introduction.

Sakurai: "This is it, Mega Man. it's your chance to see your childhood & forgotten fans"

All of his friends entered inside the Smash Fighting Session, Zero joins to watch his best friend and other Mega Man eponymous protagonist. Mario and his friends opened the entrance door which Sakurai stand there and introduce himself.

Sakurai: *Chuckles* "Hello there, i am Masahiro Sakurai; creator of Kirby, remake of Kid Icarus & mostly my upcoming Super Smash Bros. for 3DS & Wii U! Welcome to the Smash Fighting Session, where the fighters bring back all returners & newcomers! *Bows down*"  
>Mario: "Yeah we're back! i brought Mega Man and his friends- i mean, Brothers!"<br>Mega Man: "ahahah, it's okay Mario. we're all friends or brothers. Anyway! *runs and shake hands with Sakurai* Hello, Mr. Sakurai! My name is Mega Man-  
>Sakurai: "I already knew about you, even your brothers too."<br>Mega Man: "ehh?! that's cool!"  
>Sakurai: "Yes it is, but i wouldn't mind if you all sit on the couch?<br>Mega Man: "Yeah sure!"  
>.EXE: "Me too"<br>Geo: "Thanks again, Mr. Sakurai!  
>Volnutt: "no thanks, maybe i'll stand it by the way"<br>X: "I'll stand with Volnutt"

They all sat together in the couch. Sakurai looks disappointed to tell him.  
>Mega Man: "Hey? aren't you gonna tell us something?"<br>Sakurai: "Oh sorry about that, we need to talk...about your Father; Keiji."  
>Mega Man: "Oh okay...then why he abandoned us...?" *Looks down &amp; sad*<br>Sakurai: "Let me explain you what happen to your father..."

Sakurai explained what happen to Keiji Inafune abandoned his Mega Man Franchise that he left due to Capcom refusal to make another game. Mega Man looked down and felt sad for hearing this.

Sakurai: "I'm sorry...that i told you about what happened your father..."  
>Mega Man: "...*Looked up and his face bravely smiled at him* That's okay! My father would forgive and meet me someday that my father will be so proud if he watch over me...even my brothers too. no matter what happens to us, we are NOT giving up our hope and happiness!"<br>Sakurai: "*laugh* That's a spirit, boy! now let's start our Fighting Session!"  
>All: "YEAH!"<p>

They started the Fighting & Move Set session, they are excited and happily without nervous. they have shown their own bravery.

Sakurai announces the the third party will start soon after finishing the fighting session. Fans of super smash brothers got excited to see the new characters.

A few days later...  
>the video livestream on youtube starts now. the Smash logo flames to enter.<br>a large noise of Sirens; it could be a new challenger. when Mario, Link, Kirby & Donkey Kong heard the noise; at the top of mountain. it was a 10-year old Robot. his hair is a bit spiky and brown color, readily his helmet activate to wear. it could be...?  
>Yes, it was Mega Man! activated his blue eyes to fight them. Mario &amp; his fighters murmured;<p>

Mario: "Hmph! bet ya ready to fight us?"  
>Kirby: "Kyuuu!"<br>Donkey Kong: "?"  
>Link: "..."<br>Mega Man: (Yeah i'm ready, but i'm on mute mode by the way.)

Mega Man teleports and ready to fight them; in Super Smash Brothers! he fought everyone else and show his move set on what he given to Sakurai.  
>later than that, he was gravely injured due Fox, Bowser, Kirby and Donkey Kong gave him a lot of damage. Mega Man didn't give up, he was about to used his own Copy Powers...<br>Mega Man use Metal blade, Mario dodge it and Link protects his shield everyone dodge his moves.

Mario: "(Whoaaaa!)"  
>Link: "(Grrrr...!)"<br>Donkey Kong: "!"  
>Kirby: Poyooo!<p>

He used & show all of his move set were Spark Shock, Aerial Buster Shot, Top Spin, Hard Knuckle, Crash Bomb, Leaf Shield, Flame Sword, Air Shooter and lastly... he used Flame Blast! to burn blast and damage his rivalry friends!

Mario: "(Whaaaaat too hot!)"  
>Link: "(!)"<br>Donkey Kong: "!?"  
>Kirby: "Poyo Poyo!"<p>

Mega Man felt happy fighting with his Nintendo friends, even with his brothers...One day, they will support them no matter what.  
>Mega Man knew everything about his father...he would like to see his newly cousin named Beck from Mighty No.9 video game series.<p>

They finally assemble, making them as Mega Man's Final Smash.  
>Oh yeah, There's a Yellow Devil, they were ready to fight to face the Boss!<p>

Mega Man: "Hey, You ready?"  
>Mario: "My Body is ready!"<p>

They attacked the Yellow Devil as they teamwork or not. well Nintendo is Nintendo! they will always all invited!

**The End**


End file.
